HOT FUSS
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: This has nothing to do with Qaf and everything to do with QAF. A girl named Natlie was abandoned by her friend Jenny. She goes to find out why and finds that Jenny has fallen victim to ANDY a girl who can make the straightest girls bend their beliefs. Try
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jenny was a Friend of Mine

We took a walk that night, but it wasn't the same

We had a fight on the promenade out in the rain

She said she loved me, but she had somewhere to go

She couldn't scream while I held I close

I swore I'd never let her go

Tell me what you wanna know

Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on

There ain't no motive for this crime

Jenny was a friend of mine

So come on, oh come on, oh come on

I know my rights, I've been here all day and it's time

For me to go, so let me know if it's alright

I just can't take this, I swear I told you the truth

She couldn't scream while I held I close

I swore I'd never let her go

Tell me what you wanna know

Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on

And then you whisper in my ear

I know what you're doing here

So come on, oh come on, oh come on

There ain't no motive for this crime

Jenny was a friend of mine

Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on

Have you ever felt like everything you once held dear was being taken away from you in all one year? I have.

Every one always told me this day would come; I just didn't think that it would come so soon for me. It seemed only yesterday I was lowly freshmen in a pink Abercrombie tank top showing how overly developed I was for my age, a short jean mini extenuating my none existent ass, and pink high top All Star converse padding down the halls of Green Field High like I was the sex… That was until my 'best friend' Lexie 'accidentally' spilled her pasta sauce all over me and my 'orgasmic' outfit. I shrieked shoving away from the table. I looked up to see the whole High School cafeteria laughing. I felt my eyes prick before running to the bathroom as fast as I could fighting tears all the way.

I grabbed paper towels wadding them up and rubbing it against the fabric of my new outfit as hard as I could, hot embarrassed tears falling from my eyes. I heard the door open and I gasped trying to cover up my outfit it was stupid I know, it was every where how could I cover that up? In the door walked Jenny Darsin the girl unaware to me or her for that matter would become my best friend through the next three years of high school. Three you may ask. You see Jenny Darsin was a sophomore.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" She asked eyes wide walking forward toward me.

"Y-you were in the cafeteria weren't you. Y-you must have saw." I cried pathetically.

"No, I was at the nurse I had to get my blood sugar checked." She said handing me a tissue from her Dooney and Burke purse. I then noticed the tissue wrapped around her finger. "I'm a diabetic." She told me simply.

"Oh." I said intelligently.

"Um… I have an extra set of clothes in my gym locker if you want them, I'm not sure how well the tank top will fit you but if anything are you okay with a t-shirt?" She asked cocking her head to the side quickly washing her hands in the sink.

"That's… So nice of you." I said quietly wiping my eyes with her puffs with lotion tissue.

"Yeah well I was new once to you know." She shrugged. "Eighth grade it really sucked."

"I'm not new, well I sorta am, but not really, I lived here but, I've never be-." I babbled.

"Speak." She demanded.

"I'm a freshman." I said hoping she wouldn't not want to be my friend now or give me the clothes forcing me to walk around like the attack of the killer tomatoes had returned. She laughed to my surprise and pleasure.

"I was that once also." She smiled holding out a hand to me. "I'm Jennifer you can call me what you please most of my friends call me Jenny though."

"Okay Jenny, I'm Natalie." I smiled not caring if I looked like a big fat dork.

----------

That was the worst and best day of High School for me. The worst because of the pasta 'incident' and the fact that after that night I never spoke to Lexie again unless of course you count body language. Some of our friends sided with her saying it was only an accident and I was just being dramatic. It was the best day because I met Jenny Darsin. Jenny and I soon became inseparable. We were like that thing in Latin. JennyNatalieque, you could never find one and not the other. She introduced me to all her friends and they accepted me almost immediately. Soon, I left my friends who began hanging out with Lexie's group and talking behind my back like any high school drama.

Now my whole little world was about to go up in smoke. The que was about to be ripped from under me. Jenny was seventeen, I should know I threw her a surprise party. She was going to college… Not just any college, but a college in a different state. What would I do with out her?

----------

I jumped quickly over the hedge separating Jenny and the old ladies next door. I sprinted up the walkway of her house as I had a hundred times. I looked up the light was on in the kitchen, I could see her and her mom talking quietly at the kitchen table. I sighed until I looked at her Jeep. The whole back was packed to the maximum capacity and riding shot gun was Dolche the puppy I gave to her when she had her fainting episode and ended up in the hospital. I bit my bottom lip and walked onto the grass with my bare feet. I wrapped on the glass window with my knuckle. Her head shot up and she looked over to see me and smiled softly. She muttered something to her mom before pushing away from the table and walking toward the front door to meet me on her roofed in stoop.

I walked around the front, padding up the stairs feeling the soft wood against my foot. She opened the door slipping on a pair of flip flops. That probably would have been more logical, but I run faster bare foot. She walked over to me her arms wrapped around her mid section. I shivered slightly. It was colder then I expected for a late summer night. I turned and began to walk down the side walk summoning to her with one hand. She leaped down from the stoop gracelessly and ran over to me flip flops clacking against the pavement in a way which just proved my thesis that flip flops were useless.

"I found a dorm, its right on campus and its right next to a cute little sushi restaurant." She told me softly taking my hand in hers swinging them as we walked my arm unresponsive.

"Sushi's good." I said back sighing.

"There's a couch with a pull out bed."

"Great." I muttered.

"It's only a year Nat." She laughed quietly.

"Yeah a year of my mom yelling at me about my cell phone bill from calling California every two hours." I said droopily. I scanned my eyes over the small park. We walked over to our play ground sitting down on the two person swing set. The artificial sand was cold under my feet but I didn't care I just lifted them of the ground and began pumping furiously.

"I'll see you on every vacation and you'll join me down here next year I mean you already got accepted and your mom can afford the tuition its perfect." She told me her chocolate brown eyes troubled. I nodded throwing my head back to watch the black night's sky fly back and forth above me. The clouds were rolling in and I tossed my head forward again letting go of the chains flying through the air landing all of five feet away.

"New record!" I announced throwing my arms up in the air beating my fists toward the sky.

"You always scare the shit out of me when you do that!" She announced dragging her heels in the sand in attempt to stop.

"What me?" I said haughtily. "I'm indestructible!" I said grabbing the monkey bar hauling my self up using only my upper body strength before swinging my leg up catching my self and pulling myself into a sitting position.

"Cool it J-I Jane." Jenny snickered climbing up the ladder slipping one leg over then the other so she was sitting perfectly across from me our feet hanging down through the bars. She flicked off her flip flops with a swing of her feet.

"I'm gonna miss this." I said softly tilting my head up ward feeling the breeze on my face, the first droplet of the approaching storm fell on my right cheek.

"Me too." She frowned. "It's raining."

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"Should we go inside?" She asked as the rain started to slick down my face into my tank top making me uncomfortably damp and slick.

"No." I muttered. "Not yet."

She leaned in wrapping her arms around my neck settling her chin in the crook of my neck. I threw both of my arms around her waist holding her so close hoping that if I just held onto her tight enough she wouldn't disappear.

But… as I've come to learn things don't go the way you hope…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Smile Like You Mean It

Save some face, you know you've only got one

Change your ways while you're young

Boy, one day you'll be a man

Oh girl, he'll help you understand

Smile like you mean it

Smile like you mean it

Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside

We lost track of the time

Dreams aren't what they used to be

Some things slide by so carelessly

Smile like you mean it

Smile like you mean it

And someone is calling my name

From the back of the restaurant

And someone is playing a game

In the house that I grew up in

And someone will drive her around

Down the same streets that I did

On the same streets that I did

Smile like you mean it

Smile like you mean it

Smile like you mean it

Smile like you mean it

Oh no, oh no no no

Oh no, oh no no no

**Even when it seems time isn't moving you'd be surprised…**

**It is…**

**1 Year Later…**

As of right now I am exactly where I want to be… I am sitting in the car with my i-pod in my ears on the top level nodding my head in time with the furious beat. I could hear my mother only slightly through the haze of music it was all, be sure to wash the dishes, and walk Gabbana, and go food shopping more then once a month and sushi is not break fast. I turned it up higher trying to drown out her maternal concerns.

"Mom I'll be fine, you raised me well." I told her patting her leg. She smiled nervously but none the less stopped the pre apartment babble.

We pulled up the small road leading into the cozy town of North Brook. I leaned up yanking the ear buds from their place chucking them in the dash board with the i-pod it self. I lifted myself up gazing out at the bright little town. Tiny cafes on every corner and a sushi bar every couple of blocks. It was every thing Jenny said and more, not that Jenny said much of anything to me any more I thought drearily.

"I'm sure jenny will be so happy to see you." My mom said as if reading my mind.

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"Sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Her being happy to see me." I muttered into the window wormed by the bright sun.

"Natalie I'm sure she's just been busy, this is college you know its not just about beaches and frat parties." She told me pointedly.

"That's why this was voted best party school." I snorted.

"You never told me that!" She exclaimed.

"I'm telling you now." I smiled.

"Natalie Lenix you-."

"There it is!" I yelled pointing. She pulled up. "16! 16!" I jumped up and down in my seat pointing to my blue labeled parking space.

"I see it! I see it!" She snapped. Once the car had come to a stop I jumped from the passenger's seat almost forgetting to take off my seat belt.

"Oh my god its sooo pretty!" I announced looking at the wide brick building with flower gardens out front. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shrieked throwing my arms around her.

"Your welcome kiddo." She smiled. "Now lets get this stuff up to your room." I nodded running to the car. I opened the back door grabbing Gabby's carrying cage.

"Hey Gabby I hope the trip wasn't to hard for you." I looked at the sick look on the corgi's face. "Sorry." I murmured. I ran up the stairs my key in hand. I got to the white door with black iron letters that read 106. I shuddered with excitement. I placed the key in the lock giving it one good twist watching in fascination as the door opened. I walked in looking around the small kitchen just big enough for one person to live comfortably with one oven, a dish washer, a sink and all wooden cabinets and a connected island with four high stools beside it making a nice kitchen table. I walked into the living room opening Gabby's cage so that she could wander around and get acquainted.

"No peeing you." I told her pointing a finger at her. She just turned, her short stubby corgi legs wobbling down the narrow hall way. I scanned the living room. It had a simple beige couch with a glass coffee table in front of it and a beige recliner in the corner beside it. There was also a desk a couple feet in front of the coffee table where a TV would obviously go. I flopped down on the couch giggling like a school girl. I yes I had my own completely furnished apartment. I rolled of getting up to go check out the bedroom. Just a queen sized bed, a desk in the corner up against the wall where the door to the bath room was. I could work with this. I nodded softly to myself looking at the light blue walls.

"Green bedding…" I muttered to myself.

"What?" My mom asked coming up behind me.

"Green." I said.

"Green what?"

"You know all the bedding to give it like a fun bouncy atmosphere but still looking sophisticated." I said falling back onto the bed dramatically.

"You can work that out with Jenny I put more money on your debit card to do apartment shopping not shoe shopping." She told me putting down two boxes of my stuff on the floor.

"Promise." I told her before getting up and walking down to the car to get my suit case filled with my summer wardrobe from home. Its wheels slammed on the stairs making a harsh bang bang bang. I bit my bottom lip hoping that no one was going to come out and yell at me. I waited a minute then shrugged continuing back up the stairs.

"hey sweetie I put all Gabbys stuff in a bin by the door and I got all your kitchen stuff set up and ready for use.' She told me proudly waving her arms out at her work.

"Thanks mom." I told her pulling my luggage into my bed room and placing it in the dresser piece by piece.

"There's a closet out here you can use for your jeans, shoes, dresses, jackets and whatever else you may see need to shove in there." She told me peaking her head into my room.

"Thanks." I said back closing the last fully stocked draw. I walked out side reaching for the last box which just contained stuff from home that I'd set up later. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table on her cell phone.

"Oh yeah it's lovely, I think Natalie really loves it." I hated only hearing one side of a phone conversation. "Yeah my flight leaves in a couple hours, I should probably be getting home very late tonight." She told them, them I assumed to be my dad. "Do you want to talk to her? Alright hold on." She held out the phone for me to take.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Nat, how's Cali?" He asked cheerily.

"It's great, lots of sushi restaurants, cafes, malls-."

"That sounds great Nat, but I've got to take this call." He said quickly. My smile dropped slightly.

"Okay dad." I nodded.

"But, I promise we'll talk later." He said but I knew he already had his finger over the send button.

"Okay." I muttered.

"Bye sweetie." He hung up. I stood there the phone still pressed to my ear.

"Bye dad…I love you too." I murmured before clicking the end button even though I already knew he was gone.

"So what did he say?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh he just wanted to know what I thought of Cali and how I was getting on." I told her flipping the phone closed and passing it to her. "Can I go see Jenny now?" I asked hopefully.

"It's your apartment now." She held her arms out for one last hug. I threw my self into her arms holding her close. I looked up into her teary forest green eyes which were identical to my own.

"You know this isn't good bye forever." I told her repeating the same words she had told me the night I got back from saying good bye to Jenny.

"Yeah but my little girls growing up, soon you wont need me." She said through her tears swabbing at her eyes wit the pad of her hand.

"That's crap and you know it." I chastised.

"There's no need for vulgarity Natalie." She told me releasing me from her embrace.

"It's my apartment remember." I stuck my tongue out.

"Yes, but that's no reason to he a gutter mouth." She told me pulling her self up to full height as if it would intimidate me.

"Yeah yeah." I hugged her once more before grabbing my keys off the kitchen table. We walked down the stairs and to my white and black Mustang. She climbed into the passenger's seat as I plopped myself down in the driver's seat.

"So I'm driving you off at the air port?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." She told me.

"No, No problem." I told her starting the car and turning up the stereo as loud as it could go.

"Must you always give a migraine when I drive with you?" She grumbled.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" She asked lifting her head toward me.

"It means your getting old." I whispered one hand cover one side of my mouth.

"Shut up I am not!" She yelled out raged.

"Calm down of you could become prematurely gray." I laughed.

"Why you little-."

"Wait, I think I see one." I plucked one of her charcoal red hairs from her head.

"Ow!" She yelled. "What the-"

"Don't worry mom, I got it." I smiled. She glared in return. I saw a very low flying plane so I knew we must be getting close. I nodded my head to my loud crescendo of beats and bangs. I saw the door to the air port and I looked to see my mom nawing her lip nervously. I could swear it looked like she was going to yank me from the car and force me to return home with her.

"I'll miss you." She told me looking side ways.

"me too mom." I said softly.

"Say Jenny I say hi." She said opening the door.

"Will do." I said nodding.

"I love you." She said leaning in to hug me once more.

"I love you too mom." I said tears choking me just a bit. She nodded once before turning and walking through the doors. She looked over her shoulder and smiled one tear smile. I tried to smile a true smile but failed miserably. I would miss her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: All These Things I've Done

When there's nowhere else to run

Is there room for one more son

One more son

If you can hold on

If you can hold on, hold on

I wanna stand up, I wanna let go

You know, you know - no you don't, you don't

I wanna shine on in the hearts of men

I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand

Another head aches, another heart breaks

I am so much older than I can take

And my affection, well it comes and goes

I need direction to perfection, no no no no

Help me out

Yeah, you know you got to help me out

Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner

You know you got to help me out

And when there's nowhere else to run

Is there room for one more son

These changes ain't changing me

The gold-hearted boy I used to be

Yeah, you know you got to help me out

Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner

You know you got to help me out

You're gonna bring yourself down

Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

Yeah, you know you got to help me out

Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner

You know you got to help me out

You're gonna bring yourself down

You're gonna bring yourself down

Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner

You're gonna bring yourself down

Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

Over and in, last call for sin

While everyone's lost, the battle is won

With all these things that I've done

All these things that I've done

If you can hold on

If you can hold on

I was just pulling up Vander Road when I saw it. The white apartment building jenny had described in vicious detail on her first day of arrival. It was just as I had imagined it from the fire escape on the right side to the white stone walk way. My whole body shuddered with excitement. Jenny was under the assumption that I was arriving here next week three days before first term started, but my mom had gotten off work early so she decided to drive down with me a week in advance. I planned on surprising her with her favorite candy which they only sold back home in New York.

I took the keys out of the ignition stashing them away in my jean pocket. I opened the door jumping out of the seat with a little over excited childish bounce. I went around the fender of the car sliding my palm across the trunk before bounding up the curb and up to the entrance. I flung the door open climbing up to the second floor where I knew Jenny's apartment that she shared with two other girls was. I quickly straightened out my shirt and fixed my hair to show of the dyed black under side which she always suggested I did, but my mom had never let me up until now. I reached my hand out wrapping on the metal door with my knuckle.

"Hold on I'm coming." A voice I didn't recognize said from the other side of the door. The door open smoothly and standing in the door way was a short tan sandy blonde haired girl in a black silk bath robe. "Can I help you?" She asked. I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Um… I'm here to see my friend Jenny." I said trying not to look down on the girl seeing as she was a full foot shorter then me.

"Hold on." She turned and walked in a bit bore yelling. "Jenn! Door!"

Jenn?

"Yeah? Give me a sec!" Said the familiar voice of my best friend. Only the person who walked out to greet me on the other hand… was not. I felt my mouth fall open then hers fallowed suit so we matched both gaping like goldfish.

"Natalie?" She asked shocked. The girl in front of me was not the girl who left me the night in the rain. Her smooth brown hair had been cropped short some longer pieces falling just grazing the tops of her bare shoulder blades. It was straight on top but then flared out angled in every direction with streaks of pink and blonde mixed in. That wasn't all though. Not nearly all. Her brown eyes were trimmed with dark black eye liner and her lips done in shining pink gloss. Her eye brow had a bar through it and one of her ears had six piercings through it. What she was wearing shocked me even more.

The Jenny I knew was always more conserved in her out fit choices then even I was. But the Jenny standing in front of me wore pink stilettos, ripped up black skinny jeans, an a tiny pink tube top that showed her entire midriff not to mention her dangling fairy belly button ring. Did she become a stripper while she was a way? I thought in terror. What if that was why she was always busy? Because she was shaking her birthday suit for every one to see?

"Jenny?" I asked my mouth still wide in shock.

"Um… Nat um… lets go for a walk." She whispered grabbing my wrist in one quick swoop. I had no chance to reply before she was yanking me down the stairs her stilettos clacking loudly with each step. I had to jump two steps at a time just to keep up with her frantic pace. When we finally got to the bottom of the stairs she threw the door open pulling me out into the warm night air. We quickly turned to face me her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I-I-I."

"Speak!"

"I wanted to see you." I said quietly.

"Couldn't you have like… I don't know… Called first?" She said frazzled.

"I wanted to surprise you." I muttered.

"Well you succeeded." She said finally. I hung my head in confusion. I thought she was my friend… "Oh… Nat it's not like that it's just I… have really big plans tonight but I also want to show you around and what not… I'm so confused!" She threaded her fingers through her brown, blonde, pink hair. I hadn't planned on blowing up but some times a girls got to do what a girls got to do.

"You're confused? You're confused! What about me Jennifer!? My best friend in the whole wide world just suddenly disappears with out a trace with maybe one phone call every two months that basically says hey, what's up…oops sorry I've got to go. Then, I show up at your apartment to see if you want to go out and spend some time together and you look like an absolute multi colored whore! What the fuck gives Jennifer Anne Darsin!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs my face going bright red with anger. She just stood there absolutely shell shocked, staring at me eyes wide.

"Well!?" I shouted one more time.

"It's not like that Natalie!" She yelled back her face gaining its color back.

"So what's it like then Jennifer?" I raised a skeptical brow my lips pursed together in distaste.

"A lot happened after my first month of College." She told me attempting to calm me; my anger was pulsing in waves of out rage.

"You can say that again! We never went more then a day speaking and all of a sudden it was like you didn't exist… or more that I didn't…" I muttered sadly.

"You couldn't have believed that could you?" She asked walking forward to hug me but I shoved her away with both arms.

"Don't touch me! Not until you tell me what the fuck happened!" I shrieked gesturing to her slutty ensemble.

"Okay okay… I do have plans tonight but maybe we can catch dinner before I have to leave…" She said.

"What have you got?" I asked raising a brow once more.

"I don't but remember the sushi restaurant I told you about down the street?"

"Yeah…"

"It makes the best spicy tuna you'll ever taste." She told me with a wide smile. She knew I couldn't resist spicy tuna. The nerve of this girl bribing me with fish!

"Fine." I said and started walking to the right just as she had told me. She came and began to walk beside me. I could here her fuck-me pumps snapping down the pavement. I could see it with the bright colored Japanese lanterns hanging on the over hangs and the fan separating the sitting area from the door. I walked through the door and the mystical little bell rang clear.

"Hey Sace." Jenny said coming up from behind me. "Can we get one table outside." She nodded once before grabbing two menus and escorting us out the door to a small elegant table made for two people with a two napkin in the shapes of swans sitting in each plate. I took my seat shaking out my napkin before laying it down on my lap. She sat across from me fallowing suit. She immediately picked up a menu and began to look through. I could tell she was trying to avoid speaking. As the girl walked by I called out.

"Hey two Japanese sodas, two house salads two Boston rolls, two spicy tuna, and an order of goyoza. Thank you." I said grabbing both of our menus and handing them to the lady. "Oh sorry I forgot to ask… You still like all that right? Or did that change too?" I asked snarkily.

"Yeah, that's fine…" She muttered head down.

"Good." I said crossing legs with a sense of 'deaded'. She unattached her chop sticks placing them between her fingers drawing random shapes in her dish with the tips. The lady returned with two sodas and I unattached the top placing it face down and popping the marble so it fell down into its resting place where it rocked back and forth simplistically. I grabbed hold of the bottle taking a generous gulp before place it back down and lacing my fingers in front of me. I was all business.

"Spill." I said simply.

"Um… Okay, Well the girl you met at the door, that was Sarah." She said. I could see she was leading me in for a very very long extensive story that chances are I would wish I didn't know by the end.

"The girl that works at the tattoo parlor a couple streets down right?' I asked trying to remember conversations from months and months and months ago. Not an easy task I might add.

"No that's Nicole." She told me.

"Okay… Continue." I told her with a wave of my hand and a sip of my soda.

"So Sarah and I became pretty close and she decided to introduce me to her close friend Josh." She said.

"Seems simple enough." I told her.

"Really?" She seemed disbelieving.

"Yeah you met the boy you fell in love and you stopped calling your poor friend Natalie because you became boy friend obsessed like you always do. I get it." I said rolling my eyes. "Not that, that excuses it or anything but I-."

"No." She said cutting me off.

"Excuse me?"

"That's not what happened, your close but at the same time you're in like a whole other galaxy." She said fiddling with her chop sticks again.

"Okay…" I stretched the word.

"Any way so Sarah introduced me to Josh and we hit it off right away it was like lighting, we clicked so fast." She smiled. "It was almost like we shared a brain.'

"Yeah well seeing as you don't have one of your own that could be explainable." I snorted. She slapped me on the head with a chopstick.

"Be nice." She snapped good humouredly pointing the stick at my face like a dangerous weapon.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

"So, seeing as Josh was a bartender at Stang I began going there a lot, like a lot. I never had to worry about ID and he always got me and my friends free drinks."

"So you became an alcoholic?'

"Can you just let me finish!?"

"Shutting up."

"Sorry this is just really hard to tell some one who doesn't know what you mean… You know…?"

"Not really…"

"Didn't expect you too really." She sighed.

"Okay just explain it as best you can." I told her as they brought out the first course.

"Thank you." She said to our waitress. She nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I parted my chop sticks stabbing at one of the pork filled delicate dumplings and dipping it into the sauce before lifting it to my mouth.

"Continue." I said through a mouth full of pork.

"So I had been hearing around about stuff, I mean and I didn't believe it at first I thought it was all a lot of bull shit spread around by a bunch of closet lesbians." She laughed nervously.

"Closet-Lesbians…?" I said slowly my eye brows coming together in a way that was most unappealing.

"Yeah…" Her tan cheeks were stained crimson

"Get to the point please." I said shoving another dumpling into my mouth not liking where this was going.

"Okay… There was a rumor going around about a girl… Named Andy."

"Yes…"

"It was said that she could make any one like her." She turned even redder which I didn't even know was possible.

"Uh huh…' I said slowly.

"I of course didn't believe it because I've always been strictly dickly. You know that!" She said motioning with her hands.

"And…?"

"One day, I stayed really late at Stang because Josh's replacement was stuck in traffic. I was just kind of hanging out at the bar with him waiting till he could leave and we could go home and have some fun." She raised one eye brow to make a point. "And then… His replacement got there…" She covered her eyes with both her hands.

"Uh hm…" I hummed out biting my bottom lip between my front teeth.

"It was her. I knew it from the moment she walked through the door. I had never felt an attraction to another girl. Never! And all of a sudden I was a mass of unmovable limbs!" She shouted quietly under her breath. "She was perfect and all I wanted was her but she walked by me with out one word hopped over the bar and began talking to the customers. From then on I swore I would do any thing to get her attention." She gestured down at her out fit. "And each time she would ignore me I just tried harder…" She looked down. "I guess it just got out of hand…" She frowned pursing her lips. "What have I done to myself Natalie?" She moaned.

"So… Let me get this… um…bi-sexual, you haven't been talking to me because you met a girl named Andy who then made you want to turn yourself into a multi colored whore?"

"Not…exactly…" She said at a whisper. I raised a skeptical brow crossing my arms on over the other. "Basically." She whimpered.

"So… What about Josh?" I asked as the woman brought over our salads which what seemed to have me favorite dressing drizzled all over it.

"Were still dating." She muttered.

"Does he know?"

"I don't know how he couldn't." She shrugged sighing.

"Don't tell me you like stare t her." I groaned. She flushed.

"It's not just me, it's like every one." She defended.

"No…" I groaned wanting to bash my head into the table but I think that might just cause a scene which is the last thing I wanted to do with this embarrassing conversation.

"Yes. I know I'm such a freaking spaz!" She cried out under her breath.

"Yah think?" I raised a brow shoving more lettuce into my mouth. She was silent for a couple seconds. "So are you like bi now?" I asked in a tone that was meant to sound off handed.

"I…Don't… Think so…" She said confused. I looked at her skeptically once more. "Well I'm not into any other girls so it's not like when I go running I check out all the other girls running sports bras like some horny pig." She said looking up at me with troubled eyes.

"For example do you think I'm hot?" I asked with a small giggle.

"Ew… Nat!" She shrieked, playfully slapping my arm.

"What it was an honest to goodness question." I said smiling.

"No offence but ew no." She said grimacing. "I mean your pretty and all you know I've always told you that but I really don't like you like that."

"I-I get it Jenny you can calm down." I snorted.

"Okay." She smiled.

"So you don't like any other girls and you most defiantly still like guys right?" I asked just to be positive.

"Yes." She answered easily.

"Then there's only one word for this horrid disease." I said raising my pointer finger toward the sky.

"What?" She said hopefully.

"You're what's her name again?" I asked.

"Andy." She said softly.

"You're Andy-Sexual." I laughed.

"Nat!" She whined.

"What you come up with some other explanation." I said shrugging.

"Andy-Sexual?" She asked raising her pierced brow.

"Its possible, anything is possible."

"Andy-Sexual…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: On Top

Remember Rio and get down

Like some other DJ, in some other town

She's been trying to tell me to hold tight

But I've been waiting this whole night

But I've been down across a road or two

But now I've found the velvet sun

That shines on me and you

In the back, uh huh, I can't crack

We're on top

It's just a shimmy and a shake, uh huh

I can't fake, we're on top

We're on top

The day is breaking, we're still here

Your body's shaking, and it's clear

You really need it, so let go

And let me feed it, but you know

That I've been down across a road or two

But now I've found the velvet sun

That shines on me and you

In the back, uh huh, I can't crack

We're on top

It's just a shimmy and a shake, uh huh

I can't fake, we're on top

We're on top

We bring the bump to the grind, uh huh

I don't mind, we're on top

It's just a shimmy and a shake, uh huh

I can't fake, we're on top

We're on top

And we don't mean to satisfy tonight

So get your eyes off of my bride tonight

Cause I don't need to satisfy tonight

It's like a cigarette in the mouth

Or a handshake in the doorway

I look at you and smile because I'm fine

And we don't mean to satisfy tonight

So get your eyes off of my bride tonight

Cause I don't need to satisfy tonight

It's like a cigarette in the mouth

Or a handshake in the doorway

I look at you and smile because I'm fine

"So Jenny, what are these big plans tonight?" I asked as we walked

aimlessly through the streets of California popping candies as we went.

"You can probably guess." She laughed nervously.

"Andy stalking." I joked rolling my eyes. She looked nervous. "Wait… I'm

right!?" I gasped at her stupidity.

"Not exactly stalking or anything." She said in her own defense. "She's friends with that girl Nicole and tonight Sarah's going out with her brother's friend Rob so I'm going to the movies with Nicole, Denni and…Andy… So this could be like my one chance to talk to her with out Josh being around to make me feel all awkward and wrong about it." She pleaded with me to see her crazy cracked out form of logic.

"Uh…huh." I said more then slightly freaked out by this.

"Oh my god Nat you could like come with us! With you there I won't feel like as nervous." She said excitedly.

"Hell no I won't be responsible for you cheating on your boy friend and giving into your Andy-Sexual tendencies!" I told her stomping down the side walk.

"Please Natalie!" She pleaded throwing her arms around my waist and pouting.

"No!" I told her strongly.

"Please!!! Do you remember that time you wanted to go out with that guy Max and his friends but needed me to come even though my ex boy friend would be there after our horrible break up and I still went for you because I knew you really liked him."

"Yeah well that was different!" I said my voice cracking.

"Why? Because Andy's a girl?"

"No! That has nothing to do with it." I lied.

"You're a liar you're a big fat homophobic liar!" She pointed one finger at me and whined.

"I am not, I just think that this is kind of weird and wrong in a wrong weird sort of way." I said squirming slightly.

"You owe me." Was all she said smirking like the devil.

"Excuse me?" I asked baffled.

"The last week of high school, I got you out of that suspension for putting spiders in Lexie's coffee." She beamed. "And you said-."

"I owe you a nark." I moaned clapping my hands over my eyes.

"And I never used it so I'm using it now." She told me jumping up and down her heels slapping the ground.

"I'm not dressed for going out." I told her looking down at my loose green tank top and denim flair jeans.

"It's just the movies." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh hem." I coughed looking down at her outfit.

"This is a special case." She defended grabbing my hand and towing me back toward her apartment. She pulled my back up the stairs throwing the door open and pulling me through their kitchen through a hall way and into the door on the left side. "All we need to do is your hair and it'll be fine." She said closing the door behind us.

"Jenn?" Another voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We gotta be there in like thirty minutes if we wanna catch the beginning."

"Ight Nicky." She said as I sa own on her plushy pink bed with a large red heart in the center and little red pillows all scattered around the head board.

"So that's Nicky, the one who works at the tattoo parlor?" I asked releasing my reddish brown hair from the confines of its tight messy bun.

"Yeah." She said pulling the black straightener from her messy white desk.

"Do you have one?" I asked offhandedly.

"Yes." She answered back simply. She turned her head to the side moving back her hair to show a white fairy done in black out lining sitting on a pink flower.

"Its cute." I said quietly.

"So you decided to do you hair?" She asked holding up a layer of black hair.

"Yeah my mom finally gave in." I told her with a small smile. She began to thread the flat iron through my curly hair. "Watch the ears." I warned as I felt the heat get dangerously close to my tender flesh.

"I got it. I got it." She told me and I could practically hear the roll of her eyes in her head.

"Jenn! We have to go!" Nicky yelled banging once on the door.

"Give me two minutes." She begged, running the straighter through faster.

"One and a half." The girl on the other side answered. Jenny dropped the flat iron, coming back with a tube of that horrible pink lip gloss.

"Pucker."

"No way! I have my own." I said pulling a tube of my sheer sliver gloss.

"Okay." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She opened the door ushering me out.

"Finally." A girl with long shiny black hair, red lips, and mint green eyes, and fair skin waited at the door dressed in a short casual black strapless dress and black Ed Hardy converse. "She coming?" She asked raising one black brow. Jenny nodded before grabbing her pink cell phone off the living room table. "Ight." Nicole opened the door and walked down the stairs. I fallowed quickly jenny by my side. We got out side and I noticed Jenny's jeep.

"I call shot gun." Nicole said going around and climbing in. jenny opened the drivers door and jumped in. I quietly went over to the back seat opening in the door and pulling myself into the undersized seat.

"What's your name?" Nicole asked turning around in her seat.

"Natalie." I answered holding out my hand for her.

"Nicky." She said back with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." We locked hands in acquaintance.

"So where are we meeting them?" Jenny asked from the drivers seat.

"At the theatre and remember Jenn… Chill… Chill is good." Nicky said opening the window.

"I got it. I got it." She snapped.

"So where are you from?' Nicky asked me.

"New York." I said simply.

"You too?" She asked not turning around.

"Yup were old friends." Jenny answered for me.

"Single?" She asked I could see her brow lift in the mirror.

"Yeah."

"Straight?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"A normal one, now answer it." She sighed.

"Yes of course I'm straight." I rolled my eyes.

"Kay." Nicky said turning on the radio. I could see the theatre just up a head with flashing yellow lights and the movies on big white boards just out side it. Jenny scrolled the rows looking for a place to park the jeep for the night. She finally found one and pulled in as quickly as she could so some bimbo couldn't steal it from her. When the jeep came to a full stop we all hopped out in unison walking slowly towards the flashy theatre.

"Jenn you got the tickets right?" Nicky asked turning her face towards Jenny giving me the first clear view of her back. On it was red apple with a water droplet running down it and above it in fancy calligraphy read Snow White Is High As A Kite.

"Yup." She said pulling them out of her pocket.

"Sweet, because Andy has no patience what so ever." Nicky said as a group of stoned out of their mind teenage boys walked by us making spastic cat calls.

"Red! Hey Red." I'd called this various many times and never once did I find it flattering.

"Fuck off kid." Nicky said holding up her middle finger.

"Aren't you feisty?" One of the older boys said.

"Aren't you dumb?" she cooed back. A cop car drove by and all the twinkies split. All of a sudden two people on a black and silver motor cycle sped past us into the parking lot parking easily. I paid it no mind until Jenny grabbed my hand in a vice like grip. The two people dismounted the cycle easily. The one in the front held her hand out to the other and the first placed the helmet in the others hand. I couldn't see anything in the dark except two feminine figures. The second one placed the helmet down before reaching up to remove their own. They pulled it off easily before flipping her completely bleach blonde hair out I could see even in the dark. They began to walk closer and I still couldn't see anything.

When they finally got close enough I could make out what they were wearing. The curly haired brunette wore a pair of light skinny jeans, a yellow baby T that showed off her pierced navel that said Little Miss Fuck Off. The blonde shaking a hand through her messy hair repeatedly head tilted down ward so I could only see that she was wearing a pair of tiny denim shorts accenting her long pale legs.

"Hey guys." Nicky said.

"Hey." The brunette said.

"Give me a minute." The blonde said holding up a finger while she flipped her hair once more.

"Helmet hair?" Nicky teased. She held up her middle finger before going back to messing with her down turned head.

"Andy, Denni you remember Jenn right?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah." Denni said softly.

"Hm…" Andy said not lifting her head. I saw Jenny cringe from her place beside me.

"Hi." Jenn said.

"Hm…" Andy said once more. Before taking a black hair tie from around her wrist and attempting to but her helmet hair up into a high pony.

"And this is my friend Natalie." Jenny said.

"Hi." I said softly. Finally Andy lifted her head and locked eyes with mine.

"Hi." She smiled. I froze. She was beautiful… Her pale face was in perfect proportion no feature bigger then the rest except for her lips which bore no gloss or glitter just a light covering of shine. Her bright blue eyes were so deep and were trimmed in dark black lashes. A light flush painted her cheeks and her smirk made my heart stop. With her hair up I could easily see a little crescent moon with a couple black stars. Her tight black tank top showing just how chesty she was. It also showed of her pierced belly button and part of another tattoo down on her left hip.

"I'm Andy by the way." She said holding out her pale hand.

"Natalie." I said softly repeating her gesture taking her hand in mine. I felt a shock run through my skin but held tight none the less.

"Um…Andy were gonna be late." Denni said softly.

"Somebody get the tickets?" She asked not moving her eyes from mine.

"Me." Jenny said softly. She finally turned her head away making it possible for me to breath.

"Jenn right?" She asked holding out her hand in the same manner as she had done to me.

"Yeah." I could tell she felt the same thing as me if not a hundred time more because she visibly flinched.

"The one dating Josh?" She raised one blonde brown.

"yeah." Jenn's voice became small, almost child like.

"I'm honored that you like me but I have to be honest, posers just not my style." Andy smirked once before turning and walking through the door to the theater. Then she paused mid step looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Neither is cheater." She said deviously before turning her head back into the direction of the theater and kept walking. Jenny's head dropped in shame and she looked like she anted to go crawl up in a hole and die. Denni bit her bottom lip before walking quickly back toward Andy's side who were standing near the register.

"I'm sorry Jenn, I didn't know she would say that." Nicky said honestly.

"It's okay." Jenny muttered.

"Do you still want to go in?" Nicky asked opening the door.

"I have the tickets, how else are you guys going to get in?" Jenny said pulling them out of her pocket solemnly.

"Okay…" Nicky said softly. "She'll have more respect for you if you man up instead of run away crying any way." She said before walking through the door and to Andy's side.

"Are you okay?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do I look okay?" She asked. "I changed everything about myself and she still doesn't want me."

"Do you want to just go home?" I asked hopefully.

"You heard what Nicky said, that will just make Andy think I'm a pussy ass bitch." She spat and walked through the doors standing beside Nicky. I breathed deeply before standing up straight and walking in the door. Jenny held out the tickets to the man by the rope he counted the people then the tickets and let us through still gaping.

I couldn't help but stare at Andy's way of walking. Since she was wearing just below knee high leather boots her hips swayed with every step she took. I could see her tramp stamp and just the tip of her black thong. Her tramp stamp was a simple heart with breaks all over it that looked like they were sewn up and beside it were large jagged lines with stitches that seemed to be holding them closed. She threw open the door walking over to the seats with a bar in front of it where a group of boys were sitting. I walked closer to hear what she was saying.

"-So would you mind moving back a seat my friend forgot to but her contacts in so she'll have a really hard time seeing from the back." I heard her say in a low sultry voice. One of the boys nodded bumping the other boys on the shoulder who quickly got up and moved up to the middle row. Andy smiled before grabbing the bar pulling herself up and through the hole in the bars, arching her back so she came up on the other side, turning and then sitting down gracefully.

"You going to stand there or get you asses up here?" She asked before crossing her long slender legs. Nicky quickly got up throwing herself over the bar and falling into the seat beside Andy. Denni quickly ran for the ile seat and stretched out her legs. Jenny slowly looked at the open seats and nervously began playing with her tiny tube top. She walked up and maneuvered herself between Denni, Nicky and Andy and when she finally got to the seat beside Andy and was about to sit Andy through both her legs over the chair. smile a smile so sickly sweet it could give you a cavity.

"Sorry this is a no poser zone." She smiled a smile so sickly sweet it could give you a cavity.

"Oh and I had thought this was bitch free area but your still here." Jenny shot back fiercely.

"I'm not a bitch little Jenny Darsin. I'm the bitch." She said gaze not wavering from Jenny's snarling face.

"So where do you expect me to sit?" Jenny asked softly as if giving up.

"Over there in the cheater seat." She nodded her head toward the seat two down from her own. I made my way up realizing there was only one seat left… Right next to the bisexual bitch. Jenny looked up at me miserably. It would probably be best if I just shut up and sat down. But what if she didn't let me sit either. Fuck it I'll sit where I want. Who is she to tell me? Thats right. No one! I slipped between all three girls and sat down in the seat beside her crossing my legs. I nervously kept moving in my seat. Finally getting to uncomfortable I got up.

"Where are you going?" Jenny said nervously.

"I think, I'm going to go get something to eat before the movie starts." I told Jenny softly.

"I'll come." Andy said before grabbing the bar and sliding her self through. I really wanted to say never mind and sit down but I didn't want to look like a complete loser.

"Okay…" I said softly. I still through the other two girls and I heard Denni mutter to Nicky.

"How long do you give her?"

"Week… Tops." She said shrugging. I gulped nervously before sliding the rest of the way down and coming face with…her… She was a lot taller then I had thought or it could be the heels. I turned and began walking out of the movie and toward the door. I heard her walking, easily keeping pace with me. I opened the door holding it open so she could pass through. She went by with out a thank you. I grumbled something unintelligible as she walked a head her hands swinging at her side.

"Walk much?" She asked with out looking over her shoulder.

"Um… I dabble." I said softly.

"Couldn't tell." She said then turned waiting for me to catch up. Her arms were crossed and a soft smirked was painted on her lips. She was beautiful…

"Sorry." I replied looking up at her.

"Sorry's bull shit, just walk faster, it works better then apologizing for something you didn't know you were doing wrong in the first place." She said simply before turning around and walking again. I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open. This girl had a lot of fucking nerve acting like my superior. She didn't know me like that! I walked faster until I was matching her step for step. My legs were shorter then hers though. She turned her head slightly but I could see she was smiling to herself. Then she suddenly stopped and I slammed it to something. I looked down… It was the candy counter… Andy was laughed her hands clapped over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. I glared up at her fiercely to which she responded with a smile. She reached into her shirt pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Can I get a large pop corn, a large root bear and a packet of gummy bears?" She said before dropping the twenty on the table. "You want any thing?" It took me a couple seconds before I realized she was talking to me.

"Um… No thanks." I said quietly.

"Wasn't it you that wanted to get some food before the show starts?" She asked raising one brow.

"I'm not hungry any more." I mumbled.

"I'm not per say sorry about what I did to your friend but I do feel sort of bad, but she never did get the point that I was ignoring her hideously obvious attempts at getting my attention." She said in obvious distaste.

"You notice." I said un-surprised.

"How could I not notice a pink haired troll doll fallowing me around like a puppy." She laughed.

"She really liked you…" I said softly not believing what I was hearing. Jenny was always really popular at our old school.

"She's also really dating my very close friend who likes her very much too." She sneered.

"So you ignored her…for the sake of your friend?" I asked in confusion.

"That and she was dumb annoying." She laughed.

"Oh…" I said contemplating what she had said.

"Don't get any ideas that I'm some kind of saint or something." She snorted collecting her food in her arms.

"I didn't- I mean I wasn't." I said reaching out to take the popcorn for her arms. My hand brushed hers and my skin began to tingle uncontrollably. She looked at me and seemed to be sizing me up with her eyes.

"So, Natalie how long are you in Cali for because you want to make sure you see all party sites around here." She told me taking a sip of soda and walking by my side.

"I start college in a week or so." I said opening the door to the movie looking side ways to judge her expression better. Her lips curled up into a smile.

"In that case I'll show you around myself." Was all she said before walking through the door leaving me standing there baffled. All I could think at this moment was... The devil is blonde with bright blue eyes.

----------

I couldn't focus on the movie. She was to close. She was right there. Right-fucking-there. She was the most agitating person I had ever been out with. She slurped her soda, she munched her pop corn, and before she could eat a gummy bear she bit one end and pulled it out as far as it could go from her mouth. It was so annoying! By the end of the movie I felt like pulling my hair out of my head or maybe hers from her head… I could hardly remember what we had even been watching.

She got up slid through the bar leaving her garbage in her seat. I wrinkled my nose picking up her stuff and walking around the bar and down the short grouping of stairs. We walked over to the door and I dumped all of her shit in the garbage. She didn't say any thing but with her secretive smile she was wearing I knew she had seen. Suddenly she turned around making all of us skid to a stop Jenny slamming into my back.

"I have to go to work either way… Who wants to come?" She asked raising a brow.

"I got nothing better to do." Nicky shrugged.

"I'm mad tired and I got work in the morning so I think I'm gonna head home." Denni shrugged.

"Pussy." Andy said flipping her pony tail over her shoulder.

"We can't all be you Andy some of us need sleep to function." Denni rolled her eyes.

"Well you're gonna need to find a ride from some one else because if I'm driving Nicky I'm not gonna just go off in the other direction to drop you off." She told her walking toward her motorcycle.

"I'll call Kat, I'm sure she'll come get me." Denni snapped.

"Cool." Andy said passing Nicky the silver helmet.

"Bye Nicky, do you want me to leave the door open for you or do you have a key?" Jenny asked.

"Leave the door open I forgot the key in my top draw." She told her pulling on the helmet. Andy pulled her black one into her arms and turned toward us. She went into her front pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Any one got a lighter?" She asked pulling one from the pack. Nicky shrugged. "I know you got one Denni, so don't be a spiteful bitch." She said looking down at Denni's pocket.

"I'm not being a spiteful bitch." She said pulling out her lighter.

"Uh huh." Andy lit her cig throwing the lighter back to Denni

"Well we were supposed to hang out later." Denni said softly leaning towards Andy's body which was leaning against her bike taking small drags from her cigarette.

"Well I need to work and your tired remember?" Andy said pushing her away with her free hand.

"Fuck you Andy." Denni shot out glaring at the blonde. Andy drew her self up to full height towering over Denni's slight height.

"You-wish." She smirked dropping her cigarette on the ground and crushing it with the toe of her leather boot. Denni sneered stomping off back toward the theatre.

"Um… wow." Nicky said softly

"Fuck that chick is crazy." Andy laughed.

"So why'd you ask her out?" Nicky asked.

"Um… I thought she was hot, I didn't know she one has a girlfriend, two was prepared to leave her for me and three was an absolute psycho bitch." Andy claimed ticking the things off on her fingers.

"That could do it." Nicky snickered.

"You can come on a couple conditions little Jenny Darsin. You swear to me you dance only with Josh, you leave me alone, and you wash that horrible pink shit out of your hair." Andy said turning toward Jenny. Jenny seemed to consider these conditions.

"No thanks but I think I'll be there tomorrow." Jenny said for once looking Andy in the eye.

"Good." Then she turned her gaze toward me. "What about you Natalie?" She asked softly.

"Um… I think I'll just go with Jenny tomorrow." I answered back.

"Fair enough." She nodded pulling on her helmet and straddling her bike. "Climb on." She told Nicky who hiked up her dress and sat down.

"Bye." Nicky said throwing her raven black hair over her shoulder so it trailed down her back.

"Bye." I said softly walking backwards to stand beside Jenny. Andy revved the engine once before turning and speeding off down the road. "That was… urm…"

"Enlightening." Jenny said filling in the blank.

"Sure."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Yup."

"Alright."

**5 reviews before I post the next part annnd it's the BEST part =] PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mr. Bright Side

Coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

Now my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress, now

Let me go

I just can't look

It's killing me

And taking control

Jealousy

Turning saints into the sea

Turning through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

I just can't look

It's killing me

And taking control

Jealousy

Turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I never

I never

I never

I never

I never

I was sitting at the new vanity that I had bought with Jenny during the day. I was dusting on some light make up and fixing my hair to perfection. I knew why I was getting all dolled up and the reason scared the shit out of me but I would never admit that reason out loud. I had on my second best club out fit. Wearing my first would make me look too eager and then I would actually have to rationalize that I was out to impress another girl… Wow… But, I was looking hot if I could say so myself. Jean mini skirt that flew out at the ends, light pink quarter length v-neck top showing of my boobs which were ultimately my best feature, and a pair of pink wedges that laced up my calf. My hair was pin straight making it easy to see all the different colors and shades swirled in. I did a pose right in front of the mirror, smirking at my reflection. If this didn't get me noticed nothing would. And I meant by the guys at the club by the way!

I heard a nock at the door and sprinted toward it. I threw it open and shrieked happily. Jenny was Jenny once more! Her hair still short but she has dyed it brown again and she wore a simple pair of jean shorts, a red tank top and red stilettos. I jumped into the air and threw my arms around her.

"Oh my god I'm like sooooo happy to have my Jenny back!" I squealed as loud as I could.

"Okay okay okay, I get it now get off." She laughed and I stepped back giving her one more once over before running and grabbing my keys of the board.

"Alright let's go." I said opening the door walking out making sure she was behind me before closing and locking it. I ran down the stairs smiling over my shoulder at Jenny as I flung the metal door open. I clicked the button unlocking my mustang. I walked around opening the drivers seat door climbing into the seat and quickly starting the motor. Jenny opened the passenger's door and sat down. She leaned in quickly putting the destination in the GPS.

"Alright just listen to the nice lady and we should be there in no time flat." She told me going into my glove compartment where my i-pod was. She went to one of our favorite songs turning it up a loud as it could go and opening both windows. I rocked my head up and down in time with the music and let out a small whoop as I turned a corner super fast still listening to the annoying ladies voice. She began to sing beside me and I joined in.

"There it is!" she told me pointing at the big sign that what Stang in bright blue neon letters. There was a line half way down the block. I decided to part a little way away because I figured there would be no more parking new the entrance. I pulled the key out of the ignition before opening the door and climbing out. Jenny came to my side.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"No… Not really… only a tiny itsy bitsy bit." She said looking toward the extensive line.

"Well you still have Josh so it's like you lost the war but you still have the battle to go… Or something like that…" I pondered over it.

"Something like that." She laughed.

"Fair enough." I shrugged walking to up to the back of the line. I saw them easily rejecting the ugly people and allowing in the hotter people. Not to be all Hotter then thow but we were shoe ins. The line began moving up until we were only five people behind, two were turned away and three entered quickly.

"IDs?" The bulky bouncer said. I pulled mine out of my pocket and showed it to him. My ID was the best in our school I had never been turned away with it. Jenny didn't have to hold hers up before he opened the door for us. The beat was pulsing and grinding sweaty bodies were all up on the blue neon dance floor were bolts of electricity kept flashing through. There were two poles on two of the five little plat forms right by the edge of the dance floor. The bar was black with blue neon lights going around the ridges. Behind it was a tan sandy blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes in a white wife beater and baggy dark jean.

"Josh!" jenny said out loud pushing people out of the way so she could reach him.

"Jenny!' He said jumping over the bar and planting a kiss right on her lips. I smiled waiting passionately for them to stop. When the suction finally ceased I held out my hand to him.

"I'm Natalie." I told him.

"Josh." He replied.

"I assumed that I mean Jenny's told me so much about you." I told him with a sweet smile. Jenny pretended to act modest and quickly slapped me in the arm.

"Nat!" She scolded.

"Sorry." I shrugged but looked off to the dance floor. There was a hot black haired guy in a green button up looking straight at me. I smiled at him softly before turning toward the bar.

"Can you hook me up with a sprite and vodka?" I asked.

"I can get that." The hot boy said.

"Thanks." I smiled at him tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"One sprite and vodka and a rum and coke." He said looking over the bar. I knew I heard some one back there…

"Give me a second." Some one's pale hand went up holding up a finger. "I spilled a huge bucket of ice and its melting all over the place." The person growled out. "JOSH! Get me another mop!" She yelled getting to her feet and my fears were made realities. Andy stood before me hands dripping with water.

"Wait Andy! I'm kinda busy." Josh said pushing Jenny against the bar and kissing her.

"Mother fu-." She cut herself of grabbing a huge thing of paper towel and getting back on her knees.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked softly leaning over the bar.

"What?" Her head snapped up her blue eyes annoyed, suddenly she smiled. "Hey Red."

"Hi…" For the first time that name didn't annoy me… I kind of liked it… "Do you want help?" I asked grabbing a rag from next to Josh.

"Sure, hop over." She told me. I climbed up onto one of the bar stools sliding one leg at a time over so I was sitting on the inside of the bar. Andy got up and softly held out her hand for me to grab on and helped me down so I wouldn't land on the ice.

"Thanks." I told her. She didn't reply she just dropped down to her knees and began picking up some of the ice piles and dumping it in the garbage. I dropped down and began collecting the cold lumps and cleaning up the water.

"Can I just get my drink?" The hot guy asked looking less hot by the second.

"Red, grab me the bottle right up there." She pointed. I reached up snatched it, and then passed it to her. She reached into the refrigerator behind her and pulled out a bottle of coke. She snatched a clear glass of rack poured in the two and ten picked up some ice of the floor and plopped it in. She got up and smiled at him.

"Here you go that's five dollars." She told him. He dropped down on the counter.

"What about her drink?" He asked.

"I got that covered." She said nonchalantly then grabbed another rag and dropped down beside me again.

"Nah I got it." The guy protested.

"Its okay." I said softly.

"What?" He raised a brow.

"It's okay I need to finish helping Andy any way." I told him.

"What ever." He shrugged stiffly before getting up and walking away. Andy snorted under her breath.

"You gave him dirty ice?" I squealed. She just smiled sopping up the last of the water.

"I'm surprised you actually showed." She snickered.

"Why wouldn't I?" I challenged.

"I don't know, why wouldn't you?" She asked her eyes gleaming under the neon lights. I didn't have an answer.

"Can I get my sprite and vodka now?" I asked attempting to pull myself back on to the bar. She gripped my hip pushing me up and over. I blushed and took my seat across from her.

"Sure." She went under grabbing a clean glass, vodka, and a can of sprite. I went to pull out a five but she stopped my hand with her own.

"You earned it." She told me pushing the drink towards me. I flushed once more but nodded taking a small sip. She leaned down pulling out a Corona and popping the cap off. She reached under and pulled out a piece of lime before taking a long sip.

"Busy night?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, not really, couples get in half price." She snorted once again taking another sip.

"Don't you have a girl friend or something?" I asked curiously.

"No and even if I did we wouldn't count as a couple." She laughed.

"Oh." I replied quietly.

"What about you? You have a boy friend?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"No I don't. We broke up a couple months ago." I told her toying with my glass.

"I see." She nodded reaching back under and pulling out a piece of gum.

"May I have a piece?" I asked hoping it may calm my nerves or something.

"It's Nicoret." She said simply.

"Are you trying to quit or something?" I asked in surprise.

"No, I have a six hour shift and they don't allow smoking in here so it cuts down on the cravings." She said putting it back under.

"Oh." I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, It looks like your friend took my directions." She chuckled under her breath.

"It would seem so." I nodded looking at the happy couple hooking up on a bar stool.

"Where are you going to college?" She asked.

"University of California." I told her looking down as my fingers.

"Oh, Nicky and Kadin go there." She told me taking another sip of her beer.

"I know Nicky, who's Kadin?"

"She's just another friend of mine." She said then held up a finger to me. She turned toward the brown haired boy who was waiting by the side of the bar with his girl friend. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"A sour apple martini and a Heineken." He said pulling out some money from his pant pocket.

"Alright." She said. "Josh!" She yelled.

"Hm?" He unattached his lips from Jenny.

"Heineken, now." She told him simply but in a voice that said 'don't argue with me'.

"Alright." He sighed giving jenny one more kiss on the lips and pulling going around the bar grabbing a beer out of the fridge. While he was on that Andy got busy with the Martini.

"That'll be eleven dollars." She said simply putting down the green drink in front of the boy and josh placed the beer on the table sliding it down to me. I tapped Andy's shoulder and held it out to her.

"Thanks." She placed it down next to the martini and the boy slapped down twelve dollars. "Thanks." She smiled at the boy and he flushed. The girl grabbed his arm and hauled him away.

"One dollar tip, dick wad." She muttered putting the dollar in her shirt. I laughed quietly. "Its not funny Red I need to make a living." She told me taking my empty glass and refilling it. I was about to pull out more money but once again she stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"I got this covered." She told me.

"What about, 'I need to make a living.'" I used air quotes.

"I do but I can afford two drinks." She snorted. "Let's just call it payment for keeping me entertained." She said slapping the glass I held up with her Corona.

"Deal." I sighed. Then a question sparked in my mind. "What college do you go too?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not in college." She said shrugging.

"How old are you?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Twenty one." She said pulling out a glass and pouring in some Malibu rum and pineapple juice.

"So wouldn't you be in your junior year?" I asked.

"Let me rephrase I have never been to college." She smiled.

"Oh." I said biting my lower lip between my teeth.

"Yeah." She shrugged before going over and helping another customer. I began to think, how could she possibly support herself not having even one year of college under her belt? Or maybe she lived with her parents… I wanted to know but I knew it wasn't my place to ask. She came back with a five dollar bill in her hand which she shoved in her shirt.

"Fuck couples night! I don't make nearly enough on these fucking nights!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes. I laughed.

"How long are you working till?" I asked raising a brow.

"Another hour till I get off." She said refilling her glass.

"Cool." I said. She pulled of her apron and threw it underneath the bar. She walked around the inside of the bar until she reached the exit. She came out and tapped Josh on the head.

"Josh take over, I'm taking a break." She said walking toward me. She wore a simple tight black t-shirt and a tight fitting jean skirt with silver chains across it on her feet a pair of black high tops. She came right up to chair our eyes at perfect level.

"Want to dance?" She asked her eyes seemed to be looking right through to my brain and it was screaming. YES YES YES but I said…

"No thanks." Her face seemed to fall in disbelief but then a small smug smile came to her face.

"What ever you say." She shrugged. And with that she turned toward the dance floor eyes trained on something I couldn't seem to locate. Then she disappeared through the mass of sweating bodies. I lifted my chin high as if to get a better vantage point. That's when I saw it. She was talking to that boy the one who was up at the bar with his girl friend.

She leaned down and whispered something in his girl friends ear and she blushed scarlet but none the less she turned to her boy friend who seemed to be kind of lost. She said something I couldn't quite catch. Then he was on his feet his girl friends hand in his the Andy had both their hand in hers as she towed them toward the dance floor. My brows rose almost off my face. They walked to the center of the floor and every one around was either watching very obviously or looking from the corner of their eyes.

"Watch this." I heard Josh mutter to some guy sitting at the bar. Andy smirked at the world with out a care. She turned and pressed her body flat up against the boys and then she placed her hand on the blushing brunette girl's face. She seemed to look straight at me before bringing her head forward and pressing her lips to the girls. The girl seemed still flushed but she also seemed like her whole body had turned to butter.

The guy seemed to have decided it was time to get in on the action. He began to kiss his way up Andy's throat and Andy moved her opposite hand back to grip his hair between her fingers. Their bodies all moved together in synchronization. Then Andy removed her lips from the other girls and gripped both their hands and towed them off the floor people still staring at them but they one emotion not on any ones face was… surprise.

"Tell Diego I'm leaving and he can dock my pay, but your gonna give me half of your pay for the night because you didn't do shit tonight." She told him demandingly.

"Okay, have fun." He told her. I could still feel my mouth open. She walked back over to me didn't say anything leaned over and grabbed purse from the other side. Then she turned to me.

"Thanks for the company Little Red." She winked and just like that… She was walking out the door with the happy couple nearly coming in their pants…

I could just picture her getting into his car and driving to his place where the three of them would do thing that I probably couldn't even imagine. Jealousy burned within me like a wild fire. Tonight I learned something that would probably be useful for the rest of my time in Cali. Playing hard to get with Andy…I didn't even know her last name, would get you nothing but hung over…

**Three reviews and I'll post the next chappy =]**


End file.
